


Lean back lion boy

by blansfema



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Drinking & Talking, Drunk Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Jackson is a Good Friend, Jinyoung is Bad at Flirting, Jinyoung is captivated, Jinyoung wants Mark so Bad, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Top Mark Tuan, everything is fake
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blansfema/pseuds/blansfema
Summary: Jinyoung voleva passare una semplice serata in compagnia dei suoi amici ed invece si è ritrovato sommerso dal desiderio nei confronti di un affascinante barista con una passione spropositata per i glitter chiamato Mark.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung & Mark Tuan, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 2





	Lean back lion boy

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t hate, non sono una scrittrice. Solo una persona con poca voglia di studiare.  
> Read tags.  
> Spero vi piaccia.

Le volte in cui nell’ultimo mese Jinyoung aveva messo piede fuori dal suo appartamento si potevano contare sulle dita di una mano. Non che a lui pesasse la segregazione che si era imposto, in quanto gli permetteva di preparare gli esami senza distrazioni, e soprattutto non era particolarmente entusiasta all’idea di uscire a divertirsi. Per lui il divertimento consisteva nella ricerca sfrenata di nuovi film da guardare e recensire, nuova musica con la quale deliziare le sue serate, vecchi e nuovi libri dai quali trarre compagnia. I suoi amici lo prendevano in giro dicendogli che era nato nell’epoca sbagliata, così tante volte che lui stesso iniziò a crederci, e quindi la sua vita era un continuo rifiuto di tutto ciò che sembrava moderno e che poteva piacere alle masse, con conseguente apprezzamento delle cose antiche, vintage.  
Il suo guardaroba non era esaltante. Certo, i vestiti erano di ottima qualità anche se acquistati nei mercatini dell’usato, ma di colori non propriamente vistosi: solitamente indossava camicie con sopra dei maglioni o dei gilet beige, marrone, grigi. Appoggiati al suo naso vi erano degli occhiali con montatura di metallo spessa, che gli concedevano un’aria da intellettuale romantico, accentuata dal fatto che portava sempre con sé una borsa di tela con all’interno libri, manuali, album fotografici.  
Jinyoung frequentava la facoltà di lettere moderne. Era all’ultimo anno. Gli mancavano pochi esami (e la tesi) e si sarebbe finalmente laureato. Ciò che ci sarebbe stato in seguito era una sorpresa, ma lui preferiva vivere un giorno per volta piuttosto che pensare al futuro – non che questo lo spaventasse, ma era come se la sua vita dovesse prendere la via che portava a ciò che aveva in mente, mentre lui era convinto che la scelta migliore fosse fare del suo meglio ogni giorno in modo da cambiare il futuro per renderlo più malleabile, più consueto.  
  
Quella sera, comunque, era stato costretto dai suoi amici a cambiare piani (evitare, quindi, di studiare fino a tarda notte e poi aspettare di avere talmente sonno da addormentarsi ascoltando i The Smiths) e quindi aveva spalancato le ante del suo piccolo armadio e aveva cercato la combinazione meno scontata per non sembrare noioso. In realtà non conosceva il luogo dove era diretto, ma ipotizzò fosse un locale come gli altri, e non una biblioteca, per cui scelse dei pantaloni blu scuro, una camicia bianca e il giaccone di pelle che indossava solo ed unicamente nelle serate _ribelli_. Si sistemò i capelli con una goccia di gel e si mise le lenti a contatto, convinto che i suoi occhiali non fossero apprezzabili, alla moda.  
Salutò il suo coinquilino, uno studente di Medicina che, come lui, conosceva molto meglio ogni parola scritta nei suoi manuali e la strada che lo portava all’università piuttosto che altre materie, forse quelle più concrete, della vita. Infatti, questo gli rispose con un mozzato _divertiti_ non sollevando nemmeno di un centimetro lo sguardo dalla frase che stava leggendo.  
Un suono squillante attirò la sua attenzione mentre faceva i primi passi fuori casa. L’aria primaverile gli solleticava il viso e si ritrovò felice a fare dei respiri profondi per assaporarne la freschezza. Il messaggio che aveva ricevuto includeva un link posizione del luogo dove presumibilmente i suoi amici si trovavano con annesso la scritta _ti aspettiamo_. Jinyoung sbuffò rumorosamente e scosse la testa mentre apriva il link – il nome che gli apparve lo fece sorridere ma anche stranire. Si stava dirigendo verso il _Lion Boy_.  
  
Mai avrebbe pensato di dover rinunciare alla sessione di studio per passare una serata in un locale del genere. Non che lui fosse esperto – anche un semplice pub più spinto per lui era un _hard limit_ – ma la prima cosa che vide furono due _drag queen_ aggrappate allo stesso palo, una sopra all’altra, mentre bevevano da un bicchierino senza usare le mani. Questo superava di molto la sua _comfort zone_ , non per le altre persone presenti, non per quello che facevano, bensì perché lui si sentiva fuoriluogo come un elefante in una gioielleria.  
“C’erano ancora le carrozze trainate dai cavalli l’ultima volta che ti sei fatto vedere!” gli urlò Jackson non appena raggiunse il tavolo al quale si trovavano i suoi due amici. Jackson, ventitré anni di pura passione, si era appena costruito uno spazio abbastanza grande da essere soddisfacente nel mondo della moda: aveva, infatti, appena aperto un suo _website_ dove vendere le sue creazioni e molti blog e pagine sui social avevano dato il loro contributo nel pubblicizzare la qualità delle sue opere.  
“Lascialo stare, almeno lui studia qualcosa di onesto” rispose l’altro componente, Jaebeom. Il più vecchio, il più particolare, il più attraente e misterioso – agli occhi di tutti, non solo di Jinyoung. Jaebeom era di professione un fotografo. Una mostra era ancora allestita, nonostante dovesse essere smontata, per permettere agli appassionati di tutto il mondo di giungere a vedere la sua arte, tanto era stata di successo. Jinyoung non riusciva a darsi una spiegazione su come un essere umano potesse essere così meravigliosamente seducente e pieno di talento. Jaebeom era circondato da decine e decine di persone, di ogni genere e posizione sociale, che avrebbero fatto qualsiasi, letteralmente qualsiasi cosa pur di ricevere le sue attenzioni. Ma queste erano riservate alle sue sette macchine fotografiche, ai soggetti, alle idee, alle ispirazioni; avere relazioni amorose era fuori dalle sue corde e dai suoi interessi, e scopare era solo uno sfogo, una distrazione. Era senza alcun dubbio un ragazzo unico e per questo piaceva. Si sa che quando non puoi ottenere qualcosa, la vuoi ancora di più.  
“È quello che ti vuole far credere, in realtà passa le giornate a farsi le seghe su film giapponesi sconosciuti” controbatté Jackson, dando un colpetto con la spalla a Jinyoung, che si era appena sfilato la giacca di pelle e si era accomodato vicino l’amico.  
“Se mi avete fatto uscire per prendermi in giro potevate avvisarmi che mi trovavo una bella scusa” disse seccato.  
“Suvvia, non fare il permaloso, siamo felici tu sia qui!” Il carattere di Jackson lo faceva essere molto aperto, e molto schietto, e di conseguenza a volte sembrava troppo sfacciato e fastidioso, ma Jinyoung giurava che fosse una delle persone più gentili e amichevoli che si potesse incontrare nel corso della vita.  
“Cosa dobbiamo festeggiare?” chiese serio Jinyoung.  
“Non è che per forza si debba festeggiare qualcosa per uscire a bere un po’, ma comunque i nostri progetti vanno bene, per cui pensavamo di brindare a quello” rispose Jaebeom con un’espressione soddisfatta sul volto.  
“E mi avete invitato per tirarvela, immagino”.  
“Come fai ad essere così intelligente e allo stesso tempo così stupido? Come fai ad avere così poca fiducia in te stesso?”  
La domanda posta da Jackson lo colpì nel profondo. La sua era una battuta, anche perché stava ridendo – no? –, quindi non si spiega il cambio d’umore dell’amico, come a volerlo analizzare, o attaccare. Jinyoung aveva seriamente poca fiducia nelle sue capacità? A volte gli sembrava di fallire, ma pensava fosse normale, quando le aspettative nei suoi confronti erano alte, come effettivamente erano. Forse il suo era un meccanismo di difesa? Cercare di abbassare tali aspettative, partendo da se stesso, per contagiare chi lo circondava, in modo che ogni cosa facesse sembrasse straordinaria, e non solamente normale. Ma allo stesso tempo lo infastidiva l’assenza di riconoscimento nei suoi tanto sudati traguardi. Probabilmente, il ricordo di essere quello che ancora deve raggiungere _qualcosa_ nella vita lo tormentava inconsciamente, anche se faceva di tutto per non ammetterlo, o addirittura per non pensarci.  
Era stato messo all’angolo del ring e per questo era muto, con solo i suoi pensieri che gli tormentavano la mente. Il silenzio fu smorzato da un tremante tentativo di Jaebeom di cogliere il suo sguardo chiedendogli che cosa volesse ordinare. “Siamo rimasti con la gola secca per troppo tempo” aggiunse.  
Poco abituato alla frequentazione di bar – ancora meno di locali del genere – si affidò ad un vecchio, solito, ma mai surclassato ordine: una birra rossa in bottiglia da mezzo. Almeno dopo aver ingurgitato un po’ di alcol avrebbe potuto essere meno composto.  
Jaebeom si allontanò e si diresse verso il bancone, nascosto dalla folla in mezzo alla quale il ragazzo si perse. Jinyoung lo guardò finché poté, poi si diresse verso Jackson, che lo fissava con occhi curiosi. “Niente di nuovo da raccontare?” Non poteva credere che pensasse davvero che Jinyoung avesse una vita, come dire, segreta, e che quindi egli scegliesse di tenere nascosti dei dettagli. La verità era che non gli succedeva niente di sconvolgente da un numero infinito di giorni, tant’è che si era talmente abituato alla monotonia che sembrava che il mondo non esistesse realmente al di fuori del suo appartamento sfatto.  
Jinyoung sbuffò prima di rispondere.  
“Niente che possa interessare ad uno come te” disse sorridendo.  
“Cosa intendi dire?”  
Non lo voleva minimamente offendere, quindi si impegnò a pesare le parole prima di pronunciarle. “Tu vivi in una realtà completamente diversa dalla mia, vivi una vita così caotica che al solo pensiero mi viene il mal di testa, e ti riempi le giornate di esperienze uniche, mentre io vivo in una camera con le pareti che rimangono erette per miracolo...” Voleva continuare il suo monologo ma venne interrotto dal ritorno di Jaebeom che urlò: “ho sudato per ordinare tre birre!”  
Jackson attese qualche secondo prima di replicare.  
“Capirai che la vita che stai vivendo non è quella a cui sei destinato, non preoccuparti”. E lì si concluse quella conversazione. Le seguenti furono molto più pacifiche: tutti e tre i ragazzi ridevano, come se le preoccupazioni non esistessero. Jinyoung rimase ammaliato e divertito dai racconti che i suoi amici gli stavano offrendo.  
Stava per dire qualcosa, ma l’avvento di una persona gli fece morire le parole prima ancora che la sua lingua potesse muoversi. Rimase bloccata contro il suo palato, costringendolo a rimanere con la bocca leggermente schiusa.  
  
“Le vostre birre, _cuori_ ”.  
Una voce fastidiosamente ipnotica gli vibrò contro il timpano. Gli faceva male l’orecchio destro. Gli prudevano i palmi delle mani. Sentiva le terminazioni nervose scuotersi nella sua pelle. Aveva i sensi più attenti, più sviluppati, tant’è che sentiva tutto, _tutto_ , anche il tempo scorrere, come se ogni sensazione fosse il ticchettio di un vecchio orologio da parete.  
Diresse lo sguardo verso la figura che li stava servendo. Una figura che spiccava per la sua altezza, ma allo stesso tempo minuta. I capelli erano, probabilmente a inizio serata, raccolti indietro con del gel, mentre in quel momento erano mossi, con dei ciuffi che gli ricadevano sulla fronte bagnata dal sudore. Jinyoung realizzò che la temperatura era esageratamente alta – quasi non respirava. Probabilmente su quei capelli erano stati applicati dei glitter, ma come conseguenza del clima e del suo lavoro stancante, essi gli erano volati sulla fronte, sugli zigomi, sul naso, e per colpa loro gli brillava il viso. Viso che, Jinyoung pensò, dovesse brillare comunque, perché quella pelle era senza ombra di dubbio costituita dello stesso materiale delle stelle e come esse doveva emettere luce.  
Gli occhi che vagavano velocemente come navi nei mari più mossi erano adornati da una linea nera che slanciava perfettamente il suo sguardo.  
A risaltare le sue labbra carnose uno strato di gloss, di un colore che esaltava il bianco lucente dei suoi denti, quando si decise a mostrare il suo sorriso più coinvolgente – Jinyoung si mosse senza accorgersi per imitare quel sorriso.  
Il viaggio continuò al fine di scoprire che indossava un top di latex color vino rosso che lasciava scoperto l’addome, dove un accenno di muscoli chiedeva attenzioni.  
I pensieri di Jinyoung si erano accartocciati su se stessi e rimbombavano nella sua mente sbattendo su tutte le pareti. Voleva cacciare la sensazione di vertigini che si stava espandendo nel suo corpo dal momento in cui quella persona aveva raggiunto il tavolo. Non sapeva quanto tempo fosse passato, perché gli erano sembrati secoli.  
  
“Grazie Mark, sei sempre il solito” disse Jackson afferrando la bottiglia che aveva davanti agli occhi. “Questo è Jinyoung comunque, puoi finalmente conoscerlo, se lui esce dal mondo dei sogni in cui è rinchiuso”.  
Ritornò alla realtà. Ma si sentì devastato, sia da ciò che stava provando, sia dalle parole di Jackson. L’avevano notato che stava fantasticando? Avevano addirittura visto attraverso i suoi pensieri? Si schiarì la voce, ma la prima sillaba uscì comunque di qualche ottava sopra il normale.“Piacere, piacere, piacere, Jinyoung” e porse la mano. Non ebbe il coraggio di guardarsi le dita perché le sentiva molli, e le sentiva vibrare. Cosa cazzo stava accadendo?  
Mark la afferrò con cautela, come per paura di spaccare un calice di vetro, e con grazia avvicinò le labbra alle sue nocche, schioccando un bacio bagnato – presumibilmente dal gloss che portava. “Piacere mio, mi chiamo Mark, ma tu puoi chiamarmi come e quando vuoi”.  
In un contesto normale si sarebbe vergognato di quelle parole, squallide come il bagno al primo piano della sua università, ma quello non era un contesto normale, perché lui stava ascendendo come Dante nel Paradiso, solo che ad attenderlo non vi era la bella Beatrice bensì un ragazzo coi glitter in faccia e un basso ventre che stava facendo di tutto per attirare la sua attenzione.  
Jackson e Jaebeom esplosero in una sonora risata che lo risvegliò dai suoi pensieri, per una seconda volta. Quando mai in ventiquattro anni si era sentito così? Perso e allo stesso tempo con un’idea fissa in testa su quale sia il suo vero traguardo.  
“L’hai fatto _crashare_ come un vecchio computer!” urlò Jackson con le lacrime a bagnargli l’esterno degli occhi. Era una scena tragicamente divertente vista dall’esterno, ma Jinyoung non riusciva ad esternarsi, in quanto era intrappolato nella luce emanata dagli occhi di Mark.  
Si impegnò come per percorrere gli ultimi cento metri di una maratona di dieci chilometri per riprendersi e non peggiore ulteriormente la sua già penosa condizione.  
Accennò ad un sorriso. Voleva far intendere che aveva appositamente reagito così e che non era stato colpito dalla freccia disumana di Cupido. Sperava con tutto se stesso che se la bevessero.  
La birra sembrava nettare, per cui ne bevve un sorso. _Coraggio liquido_.  
“Sei di una bellezza disarmante” rispose, con la più grande sincerità che potesse distinguere quelle parole. Non osava distogliere lo sguardo, non voleva perdere neanche per un istante la soddisfazione che gli stava dando quella vista.  
“L’ho notato sì, che ti ho lasciato senza parole”.  
Era un eufemismo. Jinyoung era rimasto senza forze. Jinyoung era sfinito.  
“Comunque devo tornare a lavorare, non mi pagano certo per guardare i ragazzi carini tutta la sera”. E con quello si allontanò. I fianchi che si muovevano a destra e sinistra, ipnotici come un pendolo. Jinyoung non sapeva dove andare in cerca del coraggio che gli serviva per girarsi e guardare i suoi due amici negli occhi.  
  
“Mi sa che hai fatto colpo” sussurrò Jaebeom.  
“E che gli è venuto un colpo” aggiunse Jackson, la voce ancora sommersa dalle risate.  
“Secondo voi ha notato che...” Le parole faticavano a crearsi e uscire.  
“Che lo volevi mangiare come un pezzo di carne di Kobe? Nah, sei ancora salvo”.  
Jinyoung sospirò silenziosamente. Lo sguardo fisso sulla bottiglia di birra che sembrava l’unica fonte di razionalità in tutta quella situazione che assomigliava più ad un’allucinazione.  
  
Nessuno dei tre accennò anche scherzosamente a quell’avvenimento per il resto della serata, nemmeno quando Mark si recava al loro tavolo per portare le birre che continuavano ad ordinare senza sosta e non perdeva mai l’occasione di fare apprezzamenti – espliciti e non – su Jinyoung, il quale ogni fottuta volta doveva concentrarsi per mantenere il cervello allineato e il sangue calmo. Più ingurgitava birra meno riusciva a tenere la concentrazione, però. E Mark evidentemente ne era consapevole – e fastidiosamente lusingato – perché mentre ritraeva la mano dopo aver appoggiato l’ennesima bottiglia fece scivolare la punta dell’indice sulle labbra bagnate di Jinyoung e applicando una leggerissima forza gliele fece schiudere. Jinyoung reagì a quella provocazione con la stessa velocità di quando ci si scotta toccando una pentola bollente, estraendo appena la lingua per inumidire il dito e successivamente aggrappandosi ad esso coi denti.  
Si sentiva come un pesce appena avesse abboccato all’amo. Sconfitto. Sconfitto alla battaglia – che sembrava più che altro una Resistenza – che stava combattendo contro se stesso. Ma dall’altra parte c’era una persona che non solo aveva apprezzato quella risposta, bensì ne era rimasta ammaliata. Mark, infatti, avvicinò le sue labbra all’orecchio di Jinyoung. La voce rimbombò nella sua testa, le onde sonore gli scossero l’anima, ma soprattutto le parole circolarono come fulmini attraverso il suo sangue e colpirono ferocemente il suo cazzo. Ogni centimetro del suo corpo chiedeva Pietà. “Ti conviene non mordere quando al posto del dito metterò qualcos’altro nella tua boccuccia d’oro, dolcezza”.  
Il tono che aveva utilizzato Mark sembrava studiato. Basso, quasi impercettibile, ma dannatamente sensuale, decisivo, devastante. Il fiato si mozzò nella gola di Jinyoung e la decisione di non parlare, e tantomeno di respirare, risultò sensata.  
  
Non appena _Satana_ si allontanò, Jinyoung ritornò sulla Terra. Era un continuo viaggio extraterreste il suo, ogni qualvolta veniva assediato da quelle sensazioni. Ci volle un atto di estremo raziocinio per mantenere un’espressione che non fosse compromettente, per non imprecare come un pazzo, per non lasciarsi cadere.  
Per sua fortuna i due ragazzi non avevano capito ciò che gli era _suggerito_ sottovoce, anche se avevano ovviamente captato – già in precedenza, ma quella era una conferma – che il loro amico era stremato, accecato, inerme davanti al desiderio di _prendersi_ Mark. Non dissero però niente, nonostante gli sguardi che gli, e si, lanciarono.  
E Jinyoung ne era grato.  
Probabilmente la loro decisione di non proferire parola sull’argomento era dettata dal fatto che loro erano a conoscenza della situazione dell’amico: Jinyoung non aveva una relazione con un’altra persona da anni. Era attraente, amichevole e simpatico, ma era particolare, e per questo gli era sempre risultato più facile e comodo stare da solo, non ricercare alcun rapporto, sia di conoscenza sia di effimero sesso. Non era un animale ma aveva degli impulsi, pur sempre sotto il suo controllo e niente che un po’ di lubrificante e le sue due mani non potessero risolvere. Quello che, però, provava quella sera andava oltre la sua quotidianità e razionalità: Mark era riuscito a risvegliare quel fuoco quasi morente dentro di lui con una carica di ossigeno, e ciò lo aveva destabilizzato completamente. Non erano impulsi. Lui era trasportato e sballottato da un tornado. Da un tornado perverso e glitterato.  
  
“Devo pisciare” sbottò Jaebeom con la grazia di un camionista.  
“Ti accompagno” ribatté Jackson, alzandosi immediatamente in piedi. “Vieni?”  
“Oh no, non devo” rispose con un tono di voce poco sobrio Jinyoung.  
Si diressero entrambi verso il bagno, lasciandolo in balia – di se stesso.  
Forse anche lui doveva andare, non lo sapeva con certezza, ma non aveva la forza di alzarsi. Le gambe gli pesavano per quantità eccessiva di alcol che aveva bevuto. Prima di reggersi in piedi aveva bisogno di sbollire. Di riposare. E chiuse gli occhi.  
  
Quando li riaprì un senso di vertigine lo travolse. Un insolito e quasi fastidioso silenzio lo circondava. C’era una mano appoggiata al suo avambraccio. “Che succede?” Chiese, con la bocca impastata.  
A rispondergli era Mark, seduto esattamente difronte a lui, nello stesso posto dove prima vi era Jaebeom.  
“Stiamo chiudendo, i tuoi amici sono usciti, hanno lasciato a me il compito di svegliarti” pronunciò ridendo.  
Jinyoung spostò lo sguardo al locale che lo circondava. Vuoto e disordinato. Ma soprattutto vuoto. Le centinaia di persone presenti se n’erano già tutte andate. Ma che ora era?  
Come a leggergli nella mente, Mark rispose: “sono le 2 passate”. Jinyoung annuì. “Io pensavo di tornare a casa, ma tu sei qui... Ti sei ripreso? Hai bevuto molto questa sera”.  
Jinyoung rise, schiarendosi la voce ancora roca per il breve ma intenso sonno in cui era caduto. “Effettivamente ho esagerato, e non essendo abituato... Non reggo molto, ecco”.  
“Non è un problema” la mano che prima era ferma sul suo braccio ora percorreva il suo viso, accarezzandone la pelle, soffermandosi sulla leggera barbetta che lo incorniciava “se sei un po’ vulnerabile”.  
Oh, quella parola lo aveva centrato. In pieno. Come un treno in corsa e lui legato ai binari.  
E la sonnolenza lo abbandonò, lasciando spazio all’eccitazione. Alla tanto preziosa eccitazione. “Più che dell’alcol, la colpa è tua per la mia vulnerabilità” rispose di getto, aprendo il suo animo nascosto all’uomo affascinante che aveva davanti. Mark sorrise. E quel sorriso giurava potesse prendere il posto di Caronte come traghettatore all’Inferno.  
“Così mi lusinghi, sai” disse. E per un secondo gli sembrò Jessica Rabbit. Quel collegamento lo distrusse ancora di più.  
“Lascia che ti dimostri quanto e come voglio lusingarti” pronunciò in risposta Jinyoung, ancor prima che il suo cervello potesse pensare ad una frase di senso compiuto e forse meno esplicita.  
Si maledisse. Ma allo stesso tempo rimase sconvolto dalla sua incredibile mancanza di inibizione. Mark accolse fra le mani il viso tondo di Jinyoung. Passò successivamente le dita fra i suoi capelli morbidi e li tirò, costringendolo ad alzare il mento e lo sguardo. Per Jinyoung, quel gesto, era una dichiarazione di arresa nei confronti di se stesso.  
  
Mark premette le labbra contro le sue. Il gloss di inizio serata era oramai perso. Rimaneva l’umidità dovuta dal caldo. Essa, come un liquido lubrificante, portò il bacio ad essere scivoloso e bagnato. Tutt’altro che un bacio casto. Tutt’altro che un bacio santo. Era un bacio distruttivo. Le loro lingue si intrecciavano come danzatori e tremavano al tocco spinto dell’una contro l’altra.  
Jinyoung sentiva il sangue pulsargli alle tempie, ai polsi, alle cosce, al cazzo simulando un’esplosione. Nelle sue vene circolava dinamite.  
La foga di quell’assedio viene interrotta da Mark che, una volta staccatosi, prese Jinyoung per i lembi della camicia semi aperta e lo alzò. Riprese così a divorargli le labbra mentre cercava di trasportarlo fino al bancone di vetro del bar, dove Jinyoung vi appoggiò i gomiti, e fu sollevato al pensiero che fosse stato effettivamente sciacquato e pulito dopo la fine della festa.  
Le mani di Mark circolavano senza sosta, come fossero alla ricerca di qualcosa di vitale, per tutto il suo corpo ancora vestito.  
Jinyoung non era immobile, ma quasi. Più che altro era inerme. Era incapace di reagire. Si sentiva come sommerso dalle onde. E in aggiunta l’eccitazione cresceva imperterrita dentro i suoi pantaloni, tanto che gli faceva male la stretta chiusura di essi. Aveva bisogno di aria.  
“ _Ti prego_ ”. Uscì come un lamento dalle sue labbra addolorate.  
“La nostra bambolina è impaziente?”  
Si sentì mancare il pavimento sotto ai piedi.  
Come l’aveva chiamato?  
Mai aveva raggiunto quel livello di perversione. Le sue poche scopate erano state _normali_. Mai nessuno aveva osato chiamarlo con tali nomignoli. Ma con sua sorpresa quel nome aveva, seppur lo credesse impossibile, aggiunto ancor maggiori aspettative e desideri.  
Ripeté tale _preghiera_ un’altra volta, in modo più netto e deciso. Voleva che Mark capisse che sentiva il bisogno di essere spogliato, toccato, riempito. Si morse il labbro inferiore e prese fiato. “Scopami” sputò con gli occhi fissi in quelli della creatura tanto meravigliosa quando peccaminosa che aveva davanti. Si sbottonò i pantaloni e se li fece sfilare fino alle caviglie.  
“Se mi guardi così non posso dirti di no, amore”.  
Lo fece voltare. Mark rimase immobile alla vista di quel culo talmente perfetto e pulito da sembrare quasi intoccabile.  
Ma non lo era.  
E Mark diede uno schiaffo su di esso. Lo sentì vibrare sotto la sua mano.  
Un leggero strillo lasciò la bocca di Jinyoung, il quale era sempre più in _trance_. Aveva raggiunto un tal livello di disperazione da non essere più divertente. Era doloroso.  
Mark si era inginocchiato. Aveva sfilato le mutande. Aveva divaricato i suoi glutei. Aveva introdotto la lingua in quello spazio devastante. Quando Jinyoung si voltò, quella vista spettacolare lo fece gemere. Afferrò i capelli di Mark e lo costrinse ad andare ancora più su con la sua maestosa lingua.  
Urlava come per chiedere aiuto.  
E d’un tratto l’urlo divenne più straziante, non appena Mark lo penetrò.  
“Sei” _spinta_ “fottutamente” _spinta_ “stretto” _spinta_. Lo era. Perché era abituato alle sole sue dita. E per questo sentiva la carne strapparsi. E godeva ancora, sempre di più. Inoltre traeva un’eccitazione disgustosa dal fatto che il suo cazzo eretto sbattesse forte, al ritmo delle spinte, contro il bancone. Poteva venire senza toccarsi con le mani. Lo sentiva.  
All’ennesima intrusione, tra i gemiti smorzati dalla presenza delle dita di Mark nella sua gola, venne. Si liberò come di un peso enorme. Si liberò come mai gli era successo in precedenza, tant’è che gli veniva quasi da piangere dall’emozione di essere stato sbattuto in quel modo, in un luogo pubblico, dal ragazzo più fenomenale che avesse mai incontrato.  
“Godi per me” gli sussurrò Mark all’orecchio. “Solo per me”.  
E lo fece senza vergogna, ripetendo il suo nome come un mantra, continuando a riversarsi sul mobile e sul pavimento.  
Era sfinito.  
Emise un respiro profondissimo.  
Mark uscì da lui, lo voltò per guardarlo negli occhi e con denti stretti gli ordinò di finirlo. Quindi Jinyoung si inginocchiò e con ciò che era rimasto di lui si infilò nella bocca bollente il cazzo che lo aveva appena logorato. Non si preoccupò di essere preciso, di essere attraente, bensì di farlo godere il più velocemente possibile. La punta del cazzo gli sbatteva contro la gola mentre Mark muoveva i fianchi con impazienza.  
Poi un liquido denso, intruso e oscuro gli si riversò in gola. Lo ingoiò con prepotenza, gustandone ogni sapore.  
“Sei”, ritrovò fiato, “delizioso”.  
Mark lo fece rialzare e lo baciò sulle labbra bagnate.  
“Tu sei fantastico, seriamente”.  
Jinyoung sorrise. Non se lo aspettava. Jinyoung tutto pensava ma non di essere fantastico. Forse leggermente sopra la media, forse molto carino, ma non fantastico. Doveva credere alle parole di Mark, o erano solo dovute all’orgasmo appena avuto? Comunque lo ringraziò sinceramente, perché la sua autostima aveva bisogno di sentir dire quelle parole.  
Si pulirono con uno straccio e si rivestirono. Mark, conciato così, era addirittura più bello. Jinyoung invece si sentiva una briciola.  
  
“Vorrei accompagnarti a casa” disse Mark dopo un periodo di lungo silenzio causato dall’imbarazzo di aver appena fatto sesso con uno sconosciuto, dal respiro che ancora cercava di ritornare ad un ritmo normale, dalla naturale stanchezza che colpì entrambi.  
Jinyoung annuì. Era sollevato da quella proposta perché ciò significava che non avrebbe fatto il tragitto verso casa solo, impaurito e necessariamente in guardia.  
Usciti dal locale l’aria fredda di quella notte infastidì la loro pelle ancora sudata. Jinyoung si ritrasse nel suo giaccone, cercando di tenere le mani in un posto caldo.  
Prese coraggio e parlò, forse dicendo la cosa più stupida che potesse pensare, ma almeno parlò, per non risultare troppo antipatico e distaccato, come suo solito – era ovviamente un meccanismo di difesa evitare di cadere in troppi dialoghi, perché aveva un serio timore di dire qualcosa di troppo, di fuoriluogo, di irrispettoso, di imbarazzante. Doveva controllare almeno dieci volte la frase che voleva pronunciare, le parole utilizzate, la sintassi, il significato diretto e quello nascosto.  
Ma in quel momento parlò senza pensarci.  
“Allora, cosa fai di bello nella vita?”  
E forse era meglio se fosse stato zitto.  
Mark però sorrise, come compiaciuto per aver ricevuto quella domanda, come se nessuno glielo avesse chiesto negli ultimi dieci anni e lui stesse morendo dalla voglia di raccontarlo.  
“Lavoro al _Lion_ , e ne sei tu testimone,” ( _Dio_ , adorava quando usava quel tono allegro ma pungente) “per racimolare qualche soldo e riuscire a pagarmi l’accademia di make-up che voglio frequentare”. Jinyoung rimase spiazzato e allo stesso tempo curiosissimo di saperne di più di quel ragazzo speciale, fuori dagli schemi, pieno di sorprese. Mark continuò: “mia madre aveva proposto di finanziare lei stessa la scuola ma, con il suo misero stipendio da cameriera e una famiglia sulle spalle, non potevo permetterglielo. Non ho fretta, mi voglio guadagnare il pane”.  
“È molto nobile da parte tua. Tua madre sarà veramente fiera di te”.  
E la sua lo era? Ripeteva continuamente di sì, ma Jinyoung sapeva che avrebbe preferito un figlio _normale_ , sportivo, forse avvocato, forse medico, di certo non rintanato costantemente nella sua stanza sporca chino sui testi di Yeats.  
Jinyoung però era un uomo d’altri tempi, con altri interessi, con altre aspettative.  
E Mark volle sapere di lui. Sorprendentemente, Mark era interessato a tutti i dettagli della sua vita: cosa studiasse, quali fossero le sue passioni – che erano sostanzialmente diverse, opposte, rispetto alle sue, eppure ne era ammaliato, tant’è che per un secondo fu spinto dalla voglia di condividerle con lui –, quali i suoi _lifegoal_ – e Jinyoung si limitò a dirgli della laurea perché non gli veniva in mente altra cosa se non _stare con te_ ma si trattenne per non sembrare ridicolo.  
Non era possibile che si stesse invaghendo di uno sconosciuto con la parlantina e le unghie pitturate dello stesso rosso del top che indossava prima. Prima, o una vita fa. Sembrava una vita.  
La strada verso casa non era mai stata così lunga.  
E quando si guardò attorno realizzò che non sapeva dov’era. E Mark era sparito.  
  
“Bella addormentata, svegliati!” Si svegliò di soprassalto con Jackson che gli scuoteva le spalle. Era nel locale. La musica tornò a rimbombare nella sua testa pesante come un macigno.  
“Come hai fatto ad addormentarti con Britney che canta _Get Naked (I Got A Plan)_?” chiese ridendo l’amico.  
Si era addormentato.  
Aveva sognato di scopare Mark. L’aveva sognato. E aveva sognato anche di innamorarsi di lui. Era solo il suo subconscio. Non era vero.  
Ma il cazzo duro come il marmo e le mutande bagnate fradicie lo erano eccome.

**Author's Note:**

> Un pairing più strano non c’era ma è nata così e quindi l’ho tenuta così, strana.  
> Il finale è un po’ cattivo ma dà quel pizzico di magia in più, impossibile negarlo.  
> X


End file.
